The Future Chaos
by AmazonessPallas
Summary: It's the year 2015,and Sonic has gone from a hero to a lab rat in a matter of time.His friends have gone their separate ways,and the government finally has the power of Chaos in their hands...
1. Chapter 1

Since my last Sonic fanfic was a little on the short side and revolved around romance, I've decided to try a different approach for this one. This will be longer for sure, and not centered around one genre. I hope you enjoy my story ^_^ Reviews are welcome, flames are an option if you really find a reason to.  
  
I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, so on and so forth. Unless someone has already made up a character EXACTLY like them, the one time use add-in characters are my creations, and are not going to be much of a part in this. This is a story based on official, non-fan characters, okie dokie?  
  
The Future Chaos- Chapter 1  
  
A.D. 2015  
  
Pain pulsed through the hedgehog's veins in a steady, beating rhythm. He forced his eyes to stay open. If he didn't, the humans would do what they described as "messing around with him". This culture was strange is some ways. Intelligent people with sickening minds.  
  
Sonic's arms ached badly. They were shackled to a metal table. His legs had the same binding on them. It had been a few years since he first arrived at this laboratory. But they were long, terrible years of being confined inside this protected structure. It was almost unbelievable that Earth was so different before. Everything changed so quickly.  
  
It all began when computer technology was at its currant height. The demand for the newest technology increased rapidly. A large economical war broke out between competitive companies, all promising the very best futuristic appliances. Each wanted to monopoly the industry. This, in turn, broke out wars in nations a well. The whole world went into a modern day kind of World War 2. It was complete with atomic bombs, nuclear 'accidents', and endless threats sent from one place to another.  
  
Fourtunatly, this ended relatively quickly. Until the human's curious nature took over. They always have to know more and learn more, answer more questions. It just then dawned on them that they're hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was much different than them, and something more to be studied. So they captured him and locked him up, along with many of the 'others' like him. The hedgehog was merely a lab animal to everyone now.  
  
There was only one place on the planet where Sonic's kind could find peace. This was the island where all of his friends were currently residing at. The island was named Avalon. The governments of the world came to the agreement that Avalon would be left alone by scientists who wished to 'study' these creatures.  
  
Sonic would have done anything to be there with the people he knew best. He'd love to see Tails tinkering in his workshop again. Sonic and Knuckles could joke around and give each other a few friendly punches, and Amy would hug him and smile. But the dream faded and whisked him back into the cruel reality. Avalon-  
  
Miss Rose, as her students would call her, reclined in her rolling office chair. Lead scratched against paper as the students completed their English tests. One by one, they filed up to Amy's front desk and carefully laid the finished product on it.  
  
(Brrriiinnnngggg)  
  
Miss Rose stood up and announced "Please remember that your book reports are due on Monday! Have a good weekend,"  
  
The kids grabbed their books frantically and headed for the door. Lockers opened and shut, sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor. Another day at Green Valley Junior High School had come and gone already.  
  
Amy gathered her test papers and got up from her seat. She stared blankly at the floor while walking out the door and accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr.Matthews!" Amy apologized quickly to the principal.  
  
He looked at her with kind eyes under his glasses. "No need to apologize, I was just going to introduce you to the newest teacher here. She's taking the place of the old Algebra teacher."  
  
Beside Mr.Matthews was a female chinchilla. Her fur and long hair were a sort of turquoise color, and she was wearing a denim skirt and a white shirt. Under small- framed glasses, dark blue eyes examined her new colleague. The woman extended her hand and said "Pleased to meet you Miss Rose. My name is Trixie Burr."  
  
Amy shook Trixie's hand and smiled. "Pleased to meet you as well. I hope you enjoy teaching at our school. If you ever need help, remember I'm here.  
  
Trixie returned her smile and nodded. "I'll remember." Mr.Matthews motioned toward another classroom and Trixie and him began to walk away. Amy headed toward the front door of the school and out into the parking lot. Ah, finally some fresh air. She took a few deep breaths, then pressed a button on her key ring and her car door swung open.  
  
It certainly wasn't the most up-to-date thing to drive, but Amy's pink 2009 car did its job well. Inside there was a little built-in refrigerator, a plasma TV screen, and an MP3 player. She could hardly imagine how many new trinkets were in this year's latest model.  
  
As soon as she stepped inside, her eyes met with a variety of pictures cut out from various newspapers. They had headlines and top stories that told of the adventures of the past. Adventures that Amy remembered well, although they seemed to take place so long ago. A certain blue hedgehog graced every one of these memories, carrying with him a wide smile. Amy still longed for those days when they were all teenagers. But those days were over. The group had long since went their separate ways.  
  
Sonic was, as far as anyone knew, dead. He had been captured and taken away to a laboratory. Knuckles abandoned Rouge for the Master Emerald, and continued to guard the jewel with his life. Rouge now owned a jewelry store by the beach, about an hour's drive from Amy's house. The Chaotix still had their detective agency running, and no one knew what had become of Shadow and his clones. Tails and Cream were engaged, and everyone was very excited about the upcoming wedding, for it would be the first time in a few years that the group could reunite.  
  
Dr. Eggman, unfortunately, was alive, but not a threat to the earth anymore. With his genius thinking, he began a computer company called Robotnik Industries, and now was a billionaire. His most famous invention was a security system for the White House that completely eliminated the need for bodyguards, which earned the doctor a number of awards. Soon the same security system was set up all over Washington DC, and then in many peoples houses.  
  
All of these things ran through Amy's head as she drove home from work. The school week had come and gone so quickly, it seemed. But it gave her a strong feeling of accomplishment. In her opinion, one of the best joys in life was helping children learn. Teaching wasn't a chore, it was a passion.  
  
The pink hedgehog climbed the stairs to her apartment and dropped her bag full of tests on the kitchen table. She hurried to her bedroom and shut the door, then flopped down on her soft bed and closed her eyes. No matter how rewarding teaching was, it wore Amy out just the same.  
  
The Floating Island-  
  
The echidna's eyes were fixated on one thing: the large, green gem that sat on an ancient alter. It's strong glow used to sting his eyes when he was younger, but the many days, months, and even years of watching the Master Emerald made him accustom to the bright light. This was Knuckles destiny, protecting the Emerald. It's power kept the island from falling into the ocean, and kept the world from going into complete chaos. Everything had to be in perfect balance.  
  
Watching from afar, a peach colored orb took the shape of a female echidna. Tikal frowned as she examined Knuckles staring blankly at the Emerald. Knuckles had no life outside of this responsibility. He had given up everything, even his friends and his girlfriend, just to keep the Master Emerald safe. He would hardly eat a thing, which made Tikal even more concerned.  
  
"Knuckles, are you feeling alright?" Tikal asked as she stepped into the echidna's view. A few silent moments passed.  
  
"Will you please answer me? You aren't eating or getting enough sleep! I'm worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine," Knuckles grunted. This was his life. He had to protect the Master Emerald. "There's no need to worry." But he didn't sound so sure of himself. Hiding behind his on-going perseverance was a part of him that was tired and starving. He longed for freedom from this prison. But he longed for a certain female bat most of all.  
  
* * *  
  
Eh, I'm not so happy about how the first chapter turned out ^_^; I really couldn't think of many reasons why Sonic would become a lab rat (for lack of better words). Even stupider, it turns out that Avalon means island in Latin. *hits self on head* Island island. What a genius name -_-; 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks much for the reviews so far ^_^ Makes me wanna keep writing more. So, here goes!  
  
And I'm POSITIVE that I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"First day on the job, kid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine, here's your first assignment. Subject 47802-G. All you have to do is run a few simple tests." The older man handed some papers to the new worker.  
  
"Okay boss." The younger man said. He started down the dimly lit hallway to his first task.  
  
After a few minutes and a few false turns, he found it. Subject 47802-G.  
  
"A blue hedgehog?! What's so odd about this? I mean, besides the blue color." The young man glanced at Sonic, who lay unmoving on his metal table.  
  
A woman from the next subject over answered him. "He's highly advanced for an animal. He can talk, walk upright, and has been seen reaching speeds faster than sound can travel."  
  
"Ah, I see." The man turned back to Sonic and said, "So, I hear your pretty impressive. You want to prove that to me?"  
  
Sonic's eyelids slowly began to open. Above him, the blurred image of a human in a white laboratory coat came into view. The man was saying something, but Sonic couldn't make it out.  
  
The man rolled his eyes and looked unimpressed. "Stupid animal," he grumbled. "Let's just get these tests over with, shall we?"  
  
Sonic barely noticed the pain of the needles that shot through his body like lightning. These tests were performed each day. They were just like a routine.  
  
The man prepared to give the hedgehog one last injection. Holding the needle steady, he lowered it towards Sonic's left arm.  
  
"NO, STOP!" The woman yelled. She left her station and ran to the man. Sonic recognized her voice. He heard it many times before.  
  
"This isn't the correct amount you're supposed to inject! A dose like this could kill the poor hedgehog. What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I should have double checked my measurements."  
  
"You better be sorry! Get another subject to screw up on, just leave this one alone." The woman shooed the man away and then gave a warm smile to Sonic.  
  
"T-thank you, Dr. Cooper." Sonic choked out. His voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"No problem at all." She replied happily. Dr. Cooper was around her early thirties, and had short, light brown hair. The doctor leaned in closer and whispered, "I have a plan to get you outta here! Wanna hear?" Sonic nodded.  
  
"Well, I convinced the boss to let me come early and open up the laboratory tomorrow morning. There's also an airplane leaving tomorrow morning to take medical supplies to Avalon. I can easily get you out of the laboratory, and then all you have to do is hitch a ride on the plane departing from here!"  
  
"But. what if you get caught? The security system-  
  
Dr. Cooper cut him off. "So what if I get caught? There's a zillion other jobs in the world. Maybe none that pay as well, but if I get fired, so be it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Knuckles, did you see this letter?" Tikal held up an unopened letter that looked like new in it's neat, white envelope.  
  
"What letter? I don't check to see if I have mail, you know." Knuckles responded harshly. Tikal opened the envelope and studied it for a moment.  
  
"It's a wedding invitation. Cream and Tails wedding, to be exact." She read on and then announced, "Tails wants you to be his best man."  
  
Knuckles mind wandered off Tikal's voice and onto the Master Emerald. He had to keep watch. Nothing could distract him. There were too many enemies, too many terrible things that could happen to the Emerald. Then it would be all his fault. He couldn't let generations of his family down.  
  
Tikal stepped in front of Knuckles, blocking his view of the Emerald. "Won't you please listen to me? Tails wants you to be his best man. He's counting on YOU to come!"  
  
"Get out of my way!" Knuckles growled. "I'm not going to any damn wedding. I'm staying here, where I belong." He swiped at Tikal with his fists. "This is my destiny! You don't know what it's like to sit here day and night, endlessly keeping watch over the Master Emerald!"  
  
Tikal looked deep onto Knuckles amethyst eyes. "But I do know that you don't deserve this duty. You have friends that miss you, and someone that loves you dearly. That's why you're going." A small tear rolled down Knuckles cheek and fell to the ground. This was his opportunity to see Rouge again, there was no way he could resist.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. IF you promise to guard the Emerald while I'm gone."  
  
"You have my word, I'll protect it." Tikal answered. She disappeared in a sparkle of showers and returned to her glowing orb form.  
  
* * *  
  
"Soooo, whadda ya think? Lilies, or lilacs? And we can't forget the roses! Oh, but what color?!"  
  
"I think Miles will be pleased with anything that you choose." Amy said, who was buried under boxes and bags of wedding supplies.  
  
"Amy, I'm so nervous! It's less than a week now, and I want the wedding to be perfect!" Cream's face spread with worry. "What if the cake I ordered isn't big enough?!"  
  
Amy sighed and set the packages down on the floor of the flower shop. "I know you're excited Cream, but give yourself a break for once. The wedding will be perfect, there's nothing to worry about!"  
  
Cream ordered and paid for her flowers, then stood beside Amy. "I'm so excited because this is our big moment. I love Miles so much, and he loves me. When I think about spending the rest of my life with him, it gives me a mixed feeling of happiness and butterflies inside. I want to be with Miles, but what if I'm not ready?"  
  
"You're ready Cream," Amy said reassuringly. "I know you're ready." A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hey you kids, you got your flowers, now get outta here!" The store clerk yelled, breaking the peaceful moment.  
  
Amy and Cream giggled as they went out the door and were met with the bright blue sky and shining sun. Amy shielded her eyes from the suns glow and gazed up at the clouds.  
  
Are you up there Sonic?  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2 is done! Now I'm starting to get the hang of this. Writers block, beware! Uh. and that is all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you so much for your reviews ^_^ I'm happy to know others can enjoy my work. Well, here we go on with another chapter! I'm very sorry if this one is still moving pretty slow, the later chapters will pick the plot up a little.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Eggman, the Chaotix etc. etc. And this isn't meant to be a fan- character based fic at all, just to remind you. The non-Sonic characters are there to fill in empty little plot spaces, and that is all.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wet, dirty blonde hair clung to the side of the woman's face. She slid a key into the large metal door and applied pressure on it until it began to slowly open. She raced to the bed where Sonic lay and whispered, "I've opened the front door. You have a few minutes to escape before the morning security guards arrive."  
  
Sonic nodded sleepily. Dr.Cooper opened the locks binding down his limbs quickly and helped Sonic to his feet. His muscles were very weak from lack of exercise. They instantly gave way and collapsed under his frail blue body.  
  
"Sorry, forgot about that issue. I suppose I can take you part way there myself, but the rest is up to you." She scooped Sonic up in her arms and clutched her briefcase and began walking toward the exit. Dr.Cooper chatted happily all the way. In those few minutes, one could have learned almost everything about her life as she wanted to be known.  
  
Sonic was finally set down on the floor about ten feet away from the door. "It's only about a minute's walk from here to where the airplane is taking off. Of course, it will take much less longer for you. But these might help." She handed Sonic his shoes, and he put them on with a smile. It was time to run. His legs seemed to come to life again at the thought of a cool breeze blowing in his face.  
  
"Before you go, I have one last request of you. Wait here for a second." Dr. Cooper unlocked the door to what appeared to be a storage closet. She emerged with a bundle of rags that seemed to be hiding something inside of them. She gingerly placed the load in Sonic's arms.  
  
"I found this lil' fellow outside in the cold the other night. I couldn't just leave him there, so I decided to bring him in. I figured that he belongs in Avalon too, so he can travel with you. He should regain conscienceness soon, so keep an eye on him, okay? Who knows, you two could be good friends by the time you make it to your destination."  
  
"I'll take care of him, I promise." Sonic replied. Excitement built up in his voice and his eyes seemed to look forward to his bright future. The hedgehog turned toward the door and prepared to take off, but then paused.  
  
"Just wondering, but what's your first name?" He asked.  
  
"Maria," Dr.Cooper said plainly. "Why did you want to know?"  
  
Sonic tossed back his head and laughed. "How ironic.." he murmured, and began to run.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, this is an interesting gem. A fine choice. But how about we polish it up a little? Then it can truly show off its brilliance." Rouge suggested. The woman agreed, and soon the diamond ring was in the bat's hands.  
  
Light bounced and reflected off the diamonds transparent surface, casting rainbows into its labyrinth of prisms. It was so clean-cut and beautiful, even as small as the precious jewel was. The ring reminded her of something.  
  
Rouge shook her head to erase the memories. No, she wouldn't let what happened ruin her moment. She made quick work on the diamond, until it shone like the sunlight. She handed it back to her customer with a grin and questioned, "Is this ring for any certain occasion, perhaps?"  
  
"Why yes, it's my daughter's tenth wedding anniversary gift. She just adores jewelry, and her husband will be glad to see her wear it too."  
  
Rouge's heart sank at the word 'wedding'. She choked out a quick, "I wish them the best of luck," and ran into the back of the store with tears welling up in her eyes. Why did this always come back to haunt her?  
  
Although it was still the afternoon, Rouge changed the 'Open' sign on the front door to 'Closed'. She grabbed her leather jacket and locked the store up. Her house was just a few blocks from her jewelry store, no use in driving home.  
  
Hanging her head down, Rouge briskly walked toward her beach side home. One could say she was the girl with everything. She owned her dream house near a beautiful beach, had plenty of money, and loved every minute of her job. Men admired her from all around. But Rouge had never found anyone else that made her heart skip a beat. Anyone that meant more to her than jewels. There was only one, and he loved something more than her.  
  
Rouge yanked open her bottom-most dresser drawer. It was completely empty except for the small, velvet lined box that lie in the center of it. Inside of the box was a ring. An engagement ring. An emerald and a tiny diamond were set into it perfectly. They fit together like puzzle pieces. The ring wasn't complete without them. Just like how Rouge wasn't complete without the echidna she still loved.  
  
They were so close to getting married. Rouge and Knuckles would have lived happily and peacefully together, and maybe eventually become parents. Everything would go according to plan. Until a third was dragged into the pair. Knuckles had his duties. He knew he couldn't be a husband and a guardian. He cared about an oversized gem more than his fiancée. The engagement was broken, and Knuckles went to spend his life watching the Master Emerald.  
  
"Hmph. He can go burn in the depths of hell!" Rouge yelled. She slammed the drawer and turned away from it as if it were an enemy. Her vision blurred and salty tears began to run down her face. Rouge lied down in her bed and buried her face into a soft pillow until she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but there's really not much more I could explain in this chapter. As a little sneak peek, wedding bells ring in the next chapter. Wonder if any uninvited guests will show up, huh? Oh yeah ,and if you know (or think you know) who Sonic's unconscience traveling partner is, don't give it away! Everyone will find out in the next chapter anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! More and more thanks go out to all those who are reviewing, cause there would be no fiction if there wasn't any fans, right? Every authors' words would fall of deaf ears.  
  
In response to Sol the Hedgehog's review, yeah, that was a pretty stupid mistake, and I was too lazy to bother to change the name. Island island. Oh well, I'm over it. And in response the Sol's question on whether Shadow will be in this or not, you're just gonna hafta read and find out, know aren't ya? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Amy and any other the other characters that have yet to show up. Sega/Sonic Team owns them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bells chimed like heavenly voices and vivid, colorful flowers sprang up from the ground. Bright sunbeams collided with the intricate designs of the stained glass windows that decorated the chapel and cast a rainbow across the floor, setting the perfect scene.  
  
Cream was driven to tears every time she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a wedding gown. A beautiful, white wedding gown. This was her and Miles big day. The love and friendship they had built up over the years was now going to truly reveal itself.  
  
"Oh Cream, you look like a princess!" Amy said with awe. She herself was wearing a red dress adorned with roses. Lots of roses.  
  
Rouge nodded in agreement. She was wearing a strapless pink dress and a wide variety of jewelry. If only Knuckles was there to see her now. She could only dream.  
  
* * *  
  
In another part of the church, Miles and Knuckles were taking care of their last minute preparations. Knuckles fiddled with his bow tie until it was positioned perfectly and smoothed out his suit pants. Dressing up wasn't his favorite thing.  
  
"Thanks again for coming, Knuckles. I don't know who else I would have asked to be my best man." Miles said. Knuckles grumbled out a quick reply.  
  
"You know, it might just be a rumor, but I heard Rouge is gonna be in the wedding as well." This got Knuckles attention.  
  
The echidna stammered out a quiet, "R-really?"  
  
Miles shrugged. "It might be just a rumor, but you never know."  
  
"Yeah, you never know."  
  
* * * "We should be arriving at the destination in approximately thirty minutes. Please return to your seats and prepare for landing." The pilot's voice screeched over the airplane. Sonic was resting in the baggage compartment. His traveling partner was still unconscious, but making improvements. Every so often his eyelids would flutter or twitch, and quiet murmers would slip out.  
  
Sonic faced the small pile of rags and whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but we're almost there. Then we can get you some help." He barely knew anything about the creature that was on the plane with him, but Sonic knew he must have suffered something terrible. Whoever he was, the least Sonic could do is be kind.  
  
Sonic reached into the darkness and lifted more of the rags off him so he could get some air. As the hedgehog pushed the wrappings aside, his fingers fell on an unmistakable feature. Quills.  
  
"Could he." Sonic said to himself, glancing over at the other hedgehog who was in a deep sleep.  
  
Sonic answered his question with a quick, "No way."  
  
* * *  
  
Organ music began to play. A flower girl happily skipped down the aisle, scattering flower petals left and right. Next came Amy, and then Rouge.  
  
Rouge. Knuckles froze stiff at his first sight of her. She looked beautiful in her pink dress, and her gold and silver jewelry reflected the sunlight, forming a dazzling glow around her. Knuckles stared at her aqua eyes and was lost in them, just like he had always been before. Everything was like a perfect dream, they were the only two there.  
  
Knuckles shook his head to shake the thoughts. But he continued asking himself, "Why did I give her up?"  
  
Rouge noticed his odd behavior, for it was similar to her own. She understood just how he was feeling that moment, the regret that bore into his strong willed heart. Knuckles wasn't just a gullible, head-headed echidna. He was Rouge's gullible, hard-headed echidna.  
  
As much as she wanted to submit herself to falling in love all over again, she couldn't. She had her pride to keep and memories that stuck by her like an unwelcome thorn. Rouge wouldn't let her heart be broken again. Especially not over a huge emerald. If Knuckles truly cared about her, he'd win her back.  
  
The wedding continued as planned. Everything ran smoothly, save for when the ring bearer realized he had forgotten the rings. He had to run back to get them, but in the mean time, everyone chatted excitedly about the almost- married couple. After the ring bearer returned, the wedding went on.  
  
Miles recited the vows, then answered with a broad smile of his face.  
  
"I do."  
  
Cream recited the text as well, then closed her eyes. A small tear of happiness slipped out, and she too smiled and answered.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Cream tossed back her veil and the two pulled together for a long, blissful kiss. Whistles and cheers erupted from the audience.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Prower!"  
  
Handshakes and hugs were exchanged among friends and relatives, and Cheese cooed at Cream's side. This was certainly the most wonderful day of her life. She had a handsome, intelligent, and above all, loving husband. Cream was surrounded by her closest friends and her Chao. Plus, soon it would be time for cake!  
  
Cream's mother ran up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Cream. I wish you and Miles the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you, mom." Cream replied graciously. The congratulations continued until it was time for the reception, and Miles and Cream were ready to try out the car Miles built himself. It was complete with a "Just Married" sign and cans attached to the back.  
  
The two were ready to go on their way when the entire chapel suddenly fell silent.  
  
Miles stared in complete shock and disbelief at the door leading to the church. Knuckles jaw dropped. Rouge gasped. Amy squeaked out an "Oh my gosh." when she saw what everyone was looking at.  
  
There, in the doorway, was Sonic the Hedgehog, and in his arms was the limp body of Shadow.  
  
* * * Nice ending to this chapter, huh? I love cliffhangers ^_^ Anyway, the next chapter should clear up the details and piece together some stuff, so I can FINALLY begin to get to the problem. Until Chapter 5, ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here, let us all rejoice! Um.yeah. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ They're very appreciated. On with the (in my opinion) badly- written chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Shadow etc. Sega/Sonic Team owns them.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sonic, Amy, Miles, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles sat outside Shadow's hospital room silently. The only sound to be heard was the steady beeping of machines. Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
Each of them tried to think through their confused minds. Everything was normal until this uprising. Now that the peace was disrupted, life was temporarily mixed up. One could only concentrate on the unfailing sound. Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
Amy wanted to ask so many questions, but they just stuck in her throat. Here she was, beside a friend that she thought was dead. She hadn't seen Sonic for over ten years. Or Shadow, for that matter.  
  
A doctor stepped out of Shadow's room and announced that he had a good chance of fully recovering, despite his critical condition. But even 'a good chance' sounded bad enough. The doctor also added that two visitors would be allowed in Shadow's room at a time to check on him. Sonic and Amy were first.  
  
Shadow lied on a white bed in the middle of the room. His eyes were still closed and an oxygen mask was over his face. His breathing was barely audible. Machines whirred and buzzed around him, and tubes stuck out of his almost lifeless body.  
  
Sonic stood there, practically frozen. He just watched for a while, then broke the silence. He walked toward Shadow and whispered, "Recover or else, faker." Then Sonic smiled.  
  
"How did you get here?" Amy finally asked. "I mean, where were you before? How did you know about Miles and Cream's wedding? Where'd you-  
  
"Slow down, Amy! I can answer all your questions later." Sonic replied. Amy nodded and went back to being quiet.  
  
"Next are Knuckles and Rouge." Sonic said as he and Amy left Shadow's room. Rouge gave Knuckles a dirty look and they both went in. The bickering started almost immediately.  
  
"Well, well. Long time no see, Knuckles. How's your precious Master Emerald?" Rouge inquired with a sassy tone. She turned her back to the echidna and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why are you still so sour over what happened before? I thought you would be thrilled to see me."  
  
"How could you be thrilled when your ex-fiancee is back in town. I have the right to be mad at you, after you broke my heart like that."  
  
Knuckles laughed. "We fight like we're married."  
  
"And we WOULD be married, if SOMEONE hadn't gone and chose a stupid gem over me." Rouge shot back.  
  
"Stupid gem?! The Master Emerald isn't stupid, it's powerful and important. I thought you liked jewels."  
  
"I like jewels just fine. Besides, I am the world's greatest jewel thief and treasure hunter, am I not?"  
  
"Pfft, no way bat girl! I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Rouge dared. She thrust a kick at his chest, knocking him into a chair. Knuckles grasped his chest and breathed in deeply, then stood up.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Knuckles snarled as he threw a punch at Rouge's stomach. She shot back into the opposite wall. Blood dripped down from her mouth and onto the clean, white floor. Rouge got to her feet and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Wait," Knuckles said before she could make her next move. "We're supposed to be visiting Shadow, not killing each other."  
  
"Visiting? Shadow will be fine, why worry about visiting?" Rouge jumped into the air and plunged toward Knuckles in a swirl of color. Knuckles stepped aside to dodge the on-coming attack, and Rouge hit the wall instead. The wall caved in and formed a hole that revealed the interior of the walls.  
  
"Great, now look what you did!" Knuckles shouted. As they began to argue again, a nurse entered and announced , "Visiting hours are OVER." in an angry voice. Rouge and Knuckles exchanged glares and left in a huff.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy closed her eyes and envisioned a scene. The morning sun peeked over the hills. Golden beams shined through the puffy clouds and settled on a lush, green meadow. A meadow filled with wildflowers of all colors, still wet with dew. Amy laid sprawled out on the green carpet under her. Her Piko Piko hammer glistened like new beside her.  
  
Among her was a field of memories. She could draw any thought from the past and remember it perfectly. An image began to form in her mind. Amy could pick herself out in the blurred picture, It was like she was watching the whole scenario from afar.  
  
She was embracing Sonic and smiling. Through the warbled talking, she could hear herself saying things words like "love", "marry", "darling". Amy laughed at how naïve she was then. The picture quickly faded out and in its place was a blanket of stars. The space colony, ARK.  
  
Amy examined herself. She was trying to convince Shadow to help them save the earth. Shadow just stared blankly out at the dark atmosphere. He seemed to be thinking. A tear rolled down his cheek. Shadow left while saying something that was most likely related to Maria.  
  
After another fade-out, Amy saw herself with a flicky bird flying near by. She had her Piko Piko hammer raised in the air and was ready to attack her opponent, the robot ZERO. The fight was rather easy, and Amy remembered how proud she was after she destroyed the robot. But this time there was no fade-out. Instead, a screen of black replaced Amy's thoughts.  
  
The place she was in now wasn't very familiar to her. The dark, shadowed surroundings masked its location. All Amy could see was the bright glow of the Master Emerald. Before her eyes it was shattered, and cries and wails could be heard in the background. Blood splattered against her leg and Amy screamed. She closed her eyes tight and hoped she would be taken away from this place.  
  
* * *  
  
"Amy.Amy! Wake up!" Sonic said while gently shaking her arm.  
  
"Ugh." Amy opened her eyes slowly. She was back in reality, sitting on a couch in her living room. She rubbed her head and said "Sorry, I must have dozed off."  
  
"You must have had quite a nightmare." Cream said. "You were screaming in your sleep!"  
  
"Nightmare is for sure. But that doesn't matter, it's just a bad dream." Amy reassured.  
  
Cream still looked worried. "Okay, if you're sure." Cheese seemed to understand the uncertainty in her voice with a faint "Chao chao."  
  
Sonic stood up and asked, "Amy, could I speak with you for a minute?" Amy gave a nod and the two left her apartment. They picked the nearest bench to sit on and watched the busy city streets for a few minutes.  
  
Sonic took a deep breath and began the conversation. "It's been.so long since I last saw you, and since I last saw everyone."  
  
"We've changed a lot, huh?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think you're that different at all. At least not you."  
  
"Really? I think I'm different in the way that I've grown up more. I'm not compelled to chase you like a crazy fangirl anymore. And I've put the saving-the-world deal in the past. I want to live a normal life now."  
  
Sonic chuckled. "Normal? Nobody's life is normal anymore. The government is screwing up the world, one country at a time. This island is the only peaceful place. Even that might change someday. I know that they're searching for me."  
  
Amy carefully laid her hand on Sonic's hand and looked him directly in the eyes. "They can try to steal you back, they can try to mess with our lives, they can even try to take over the world! But you're Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest creature alive, and you WON'T let some stupid government stop you! I know you can take whatever comes your way."  
  
"Thanks Amy. At least I know I can trust my friends." Sonic replied with a smile.  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's nothing. I think I've already heard enough to confirm my thoughts."  
  
* * *  
  
Rouge's cell phone jingled its tune as she picked it up.  
  
"Ah, Mr. President. I've been expecting your call." A smirk slowly spread across the bat's face.  
  
* * *  
  
Now the plot is finally beginning to unravel! Does Amy's dream have anything to do with this story?! Will Rouge and Knuckles ever be a couple again?! Why the heck was Rouge calling the President?! Will Shadow ever wake up and be a part of this at all?! And will a group of slightly lesser- known characters be thrown into this story?! You'll find out the answers to these questions.LATER!  
  
I honestly don't know about the last question yet. I really want to try to incorporate the *coughchaotixcough* into the story, but I can't seem to find a place for them. Well, I'll see if I can work it out. If so, good. If not, oh well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, yyyaaaayyyyyy!!! I finished this chapter in one sitting, and I think it's better than some of the past chapters. Be aware- this chapter has some swearing near the end. As always, thanks for the reviews and happy reading ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sonic! Sonic, are you there? Well, if you are, come to the hospital quickly. Shadow's awake!" Amy's muffled voice played over the answering machine. Sonic popped the rest of his chilidog into his mouth and headed for the hospital.  
  
He arrived to see the whole gang already there, complete with balloons, flowers, and food. They were gathered around Shadow's bed and chatting like crazy. When Sonic took his first step into the room, the group suddenly flocked around him and showered him with greetings, then went back to what they were doing before.  
  
"Good, you finally made it!" Amy said happily. "I was afraid you were still out on one of your running sprees!"  
  
Sonic made his way into the group to get a closer look at Shadow. The black and red hedgehog was exactly the same as he had always been. The only wounds to be seen were the cast on his right arm and bandages here and there.  
  
Shadow's lips curled into a small smile when he caught sight of Sonic. "Long time, no see." He said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Real long time. You were even in the same laboratory as me and I never knew it!" Shadow winced when Sonic mentioned the laboratory.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. How about we change the subject."  
  
"No, it's okay. I don't mind, really. The laboratory was terrible." Everyone seemed to listen more closely.  
  
"I tried to escape. But a worker caught me and. I don't remember anything after that. Just a lot of pain." Shadow paused, and then said "I can't believe I was brought down that easily. 'Ultimate Life Form', what a joke."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Heck, you practically cheated death twice!" Knuckles added.  
  
Amy decided to put her two cents in. "Whatever happened to Mr. Ego Trip? Not that we liked when you were like that or anything, but- OW! What did ya do that for, Knuckles?!"  
  
"I had to shut you up SOMEHOW." Knuckles replied.  
  
Shadow chuckled a little. "I did sound completely obsessed with myself, didn't I? I don't want to be like that again."  
  
Cream put her hands over her heart and her eyes sparkled. "But it was out of friendship and in remembrance of Maria. Ah, it sounds like a story straight out of a novel!" she said dreamily.  
  
"You've been reading far too many books lately." Rouge said. She faced the group and asked, "Would you mind if I had a word with Shadow and Sonic? Privately, of course."  
  
"We don't mind at all, right?" Miles answered for everyone. They agreed and said their good byes, then Miles, Cream, Amy, and Knuckles left. But after the other three were on their way downstairs, Knuckles crouched down outside the doorway to Shadow's room and watched the so-called 'conversation.'  
  
Rouge took out a black duffel bag and unzipped it. She carefully removed a syringe from it that was filled with a liquid that gave off a sort of glow.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked. Rouge shot a glare at him and gave him a fast kick in the stomach. Sonic sprawled across the floor helplessly.  
  
"May as well do Shadow first." Rouge leapt into the air and plummeted down toward his body, rendering him unconscious before he could react. She then took the syringe and injected its contents into his body. Rouge got another syringe out and prepared to knock Sonic out as well.  
  
Rouge leapt into the air just as last time. She kicked in a whirling spiral toward her target. But she never made it. Knuckles thrust a punch at her jaw, knocking her right off her course.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Knuckles yelled. His face turned bright red with anger.  
  
Rouge weakly got up while clutching her jaw. "Nothing that concerns you!" She raised up the syringe so Knuckles could see it. "This isn't meant for you, but I'll use it if I have to. Unless you are immune to this kind of energy, the tiniest amount can KILL you in an instant! So you better shut up and be a good echidna!"  
  
"If it's so deadly, why did you inject it into Shadow?!"  
  
"Because he and Sonic can handle it. I don't know the specifics, it's just my orders."  
  
"Since when do you take orders from anyone, bat girl?"  
  
"Since I've been offered a large sum of what I love more than anything else, jewels." Rouge took her hand off of her jaw and grabbed the duffel bag.  
  
"Hmph, you didn't even break my jaw. Pathetic jackass." She shoved Knuckles aside and exited, a trail of blood in her path.  
  
Knuckles stood there, paralyzed. This wasn't how everything was supposed to turn out. Rouge and Knuckles should have loved each other more than anything. Instead, both of their lives had been won over by jewels. Tears began to slowly trickle down his face. They landed silently into the drops of blood.  
  
* * *  
  
Pretty short, I know. But the problem it starting to reveal slowly. So tune in next time, for Chapter Seven of The Future Chaos! 


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize in advance for such a cruddy chapter such as this one. I was so dang lazy and had terrible writers block for the past week or so. Well, here goes anyway, and I DO NOT own any of the Sonic characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Yes Mr. President, I've taken care of Shadow. But Sonic. Oh, really? Okay, goodbye." Rouge shut off her cell phone.  
  
"I'm gonna be swimming in jewels soon." She said with a smile.  
  
* * * Cream snuggled up against Miles warm, golden fur. The two were dressed in their pajamas and watching a movie. A romance movie, because they happened to be Cream's favorites. Miles on the other hand, would have rather seen an action movie. A handsome gentleman and a beautiful lady who were in an absolutely perfect relationship isn't exactly how love works sometimes. But here he was, in a nearly flawless relationship with Cream, and that was proof enough.  
  
A huge grin passed across Cream's face as the couple admitted their love to each other and kissed. She looked up at Miles with a puppy dog pout and pleading eyes. Miles gave into her quickly, and the two embraced each other warmly and touched lips. Their kissing would have lasted longer, if the phone hadn't rang just then.  
  
Miles answered the call and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, It's Sonic. Knuckles is gone, but I don't know why. All he left was quick letter that says-  
  
'Sonic,  
  
I've returned to the Master Emerald. Thank you for letting me stay at your house, and I apologize for not saying good bye.'"  
  
* * *  
  
Knuckles glided over the trees, clutching the few possessions he had. The cool afternoon breeze blew back his dreadlocks. He wanted to get as far away from Rouge as he could. Even if that meant returning to his former lifestyle.  
  
The floating island grew larger and larger as Knuckles got closer to his home. Soon everything would be normal again, everything would be peaceful.  
  
Knuckles finally arrived at his destination. As his feet touched the ancient ground, a feeling of relief came over him.  
  
"Back so soon?" A distant voice called. Knuckles ignored the comment and climbed the steps to where the Master Emerald laid. There it was, gleaming in the sunlight. Yellow and green beams reflected off of the gem's smooth surface. So beautiful, so powerful.  
  
Knuckles snapped out of his daze. Taking his former position, he sat with his back to the emerald. He had forgotten what it felt like to be so close to it, how the glow that surrounded the emerald could almost be felt. Now it felt quite awkward.  
  
"What happened?" Tikal asked as she took form.  
  
"Nothing." Knuckles replied dully.  
  
"Does it have to do with Rouge?" The peach echidna questioned. She sat down beside Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles rested his head in his hands and sighed. "I don't think it's Rouge herself. More likely her ambition and love of jewels."  
  
Tikal nodded in agreement. "Rouge must love the feeling of owning rare items. It's not the actual item itself, but the pride you feel."  
  
"Yeah, but their just jewels! Don't I mean more to her then wealth?!"  
  
"If I remember correctly, she's not the only one with a love for jewels."  
  
" Don't rub it in." Knuckles mumbled under his breath. "My situation is different. I had to leave because I have a duty."  
  
"You're situation is barely different from Rouge's, therefore you're hurting her just as much."  
  
Knuckles laid his back on the cool stone beneath him and put his hands behind his head. "Whatever." He said with a yawn.  
  
Tikal shook her head and sighed. It was useless to try to get through to his persistent mind. She stood up and walked away from the alter.  
  
"Chaos?" She called into the empty surroundings. "Are you there?"  
  
All was still for a few moments. Not a blade of grass swayed. Silence rang in the girl's ears. Just when everything seemed calm, a strong wind blew in with a powerful 'Whoosh'.  
  
In front of Tikal's sandeled feet was a puddle of crystal blue liquid. It rippled and made inaudible murmurs. It was a sort of language only Tikal understood.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you want to come out?" She asked quietly. The puddle made no reply.  
  
"I see." She said. The puddle looked as if it was being absorbed into the earth, and soon it was gone.  
  
"I hope Chaos hasn't been disrupted." Tikal whispered to herself, her voice laced with worry. She walked back toward Knuckles and asked, "Knuckles, nothing out of the ordinary happened while you were gone, right?"  
  
Knuckles slowly shook his head with uncertainty, wondering if he should tell her about the incident with Rouge.  
  
"Uh, no, nothing," he lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tikal could see right through him when it came to lying.  
  
"Well, maybe there was something." Knuckles began. He really was a terrible liar. He told Tikal about the whole strange incident and ended with, "I-I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. I'm such an idiot, I could have stopped Rouge!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, I think you did the right thing. But now it seems we have another problem. Do you know who Rouge is taking these orders from?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, did she have any contacts before?"  
  
Knuckles searched his mind for an answer and then replied, "Yeah, she was a spy for the government, sent to do research on the Project Shadow. Maybe they still want to solve the mystery behind the project." "If I'm not mistaken, GUN and the US government are working together now."  
  
"WHAT?!" Knuckles jumped to his feet. "How do you know this?!"  
  
"It was in the newspaper, which you never read. The president agreed to reclaim Shadow for GUN's use if GUN agrees to finish their research project."  
  
"So, I bet that's who Rouge is working for. A government controlled by GUN, this can't be good news."  
  
"Even though I wasn't there to see the ARK first hand, I've heard things about GUN as well. And I think someone should stop them."  
  
"Oh no, no way! Those days are over, Tikal! I'm not rounding up the whole gang to stop some heck-bent organization again!"  
  
"Why do those days have to be over? Just because you haven't had an adventure for a while doesn't mean you won't have any more! Your teamwork has saved the world before, and you will again."  
  
"But.ah, it's useless. Fine, I'll at least warn everyone about GUN. But keep the Master Emerald safe!" Knuckles glided off into the setting sun toward Avalon.  
  
*** Crappy chapter, I know! . I'm so sorry it took forever to come too! Writers block is attacking me like crazy, and my laziness certainly didn't help. Until next chapter, see ya! 


End file.
